Computing devices to include host computing devices or systems may include the use of types of storage devices such as solid state drive (SSD) devices. These types of storage devices may include non-volatile memories such as NAND or NOR flash memory. SSD devices are increasingly being deployed as storage devices that augment or even replace hard disk drives used with host computing devices. Controllers for SSDs typically include a device driver, direct memory access capabilities and a hardware controller interface to communicate with or function as part of a host computer device. These types of controllers were designed under the assumption that reading to or writing from storage devices was much slower or had high latencies compared to that of processor circuitry at a host computing device. It is with respect to these and other challenges that the examples described herein are needed.